Heartbreak
by kagome04
Summary: Nightwing and Robin have been missing for two weeks. Batman finds them only to find Nightwing near death. How does Bruce react to this news? How will he respond if he loses another Robin? please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Nightwing and Robin had been missing for two solid weeks. Bruce and the entire justice league had finally found them. They were located on a private island located somewhere in the Caribbean. It was owned by Victor Hugo. Who was a relatively new criminal in the underworld of Gotham. Bruce was currently on his way there now he just hoped they were alive when he got there.

**On the island…**

Nightwing coughed harshly as he was thrown back into his cell. He was so weak at this point after two solid weeks of torture he could no longer stand on his own and so had to be carried back to his cell.

"Nightwing?" Robin queried as he lay unmoving on the floor. "NIghtwing!"

"I'm here Rob, just can't really move is all too weak."

Robin helped him move into a more comfortable position.

"I have to talk to you about something Rob, I'm not going to make it much longer here-"

"No Nightwing don't say that! Batman will come for us!"

"For you maybe but I think it is going to be too late for me."

"Don't say that Nightwing."

"I just can't take it anymore Robin, I'm tired"

"It will be ok Batman will find us just hang on a little bit longer."

"Anyway I need to talk to you about something. You have to find a way out of here alright? You have to get out. Batman cannot lose both of us it will kill him."

"I am not going to leave you here!"

"Robin I'm dead already. You still have a chance. You have to get out. If you have a chance take it. You have to promise me."

Robin started to cry. He couldn't stand the thought of going on without his big brother. He couldn't deal with it; Didn't want to deal with it. where the hell was Bruce?

"You have to promise me." Nightwing repeated. A

"Alright Nightwing I promise."

"Good. I can die in peace if I know you are ok."

"You can't die!"

"I can't hang on any longer Rob it is too much."

Robin hugged his older brother and began to sob. He couldn't' believe this was happening. They had been coming for Nightwing every day since they had gotten here about two weeks ago. They tortured him every day for hours. However they had yet to touch him. Robin thought it was weird why were they only torturing Nightwing and not him? Each day he sat hoping that this would be the day. This would be the day Batman would come to save them but two weeks had gone by and nothing had happened and Dick and Tim were both beginning to lose faith. Now Dick was talking about death and dying and… he just couldn't believe it.

The next day Nightwing was pretty sure would be his last day on earth. He couldn't withstand any more torture it was too much and he was tired. He was strangely ok with the whole thing. Peaceful even, he had accepted and felt at peace about the whole thing. Plus death meant heaven and getting to see his parents again right? He was sad that he wouldn't get to see Bruce again though. He had hoped he would die by his side but that was obviously not to be his fate. He had told Tim to tell everyone that he loved them and to tell Bruce how grateful he was for taking him in and loving him. Robin had tried to stop them from taking him, but he couldn't there were too many of them and he wasn't strong enough.

Bruce left the plane circling the island he couldn't risk landing it and being seen. So he parachuted onto the island. Now where on earth Nightwing and Robin would be kept? The place was huge it could take forever to find them. He had better start searching. He first hacked into the communication systems to listen in on people's conversations and heard them talking about the "main room" could that be where they were? He listened in a little bit longer and then noted the location of the main room he had overheard on his map.

He didn't find Nightwing and Robin but he did find what appeared to be the main office or main headquarters room anyway. He went over to the computer and found out that the prison portion of the facility was located in the bowels of the building. He hacked into the communications again and found out exactly where the prison portion was.

Robin was sitting in the cell staring off into space his mind a million miles away. He felt numb inside He had cried his heart out and now he felt numb. He couldn't believe Nightwing was dead or was going to be dead soon. This morning was most likely the last time he would see him and Batman-Batman hadn't come. He couldn't believe it he hadn't come. Then he remembered the promise he had made to Dick. He had to find a way out.

Just then he heard a noise to his left and saw the greatest sight he had ever seen in his whole life.

"Batman!" He shouted excitedly and jumped up. "You came!"

Batman nodded as he opened the cell door. He was beyond relieved to see that Robin was alive and appeared to be unharmed. However he noticed that Robin was alone in the cell where was Nightwing?

As soon as the cell door was open Robin ran and gave him a hug. "you're here! you came! I knew you would!"

Batman nodded again. Once Robin let go of him Batman proceeded to check him over for physical ailments. There didn't appear to be any and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is Nightwing? He asked gesturing to the empty cell.

"They took him! We have to get to him right away; we might already be too late."

"Took him where? What do you mean too late?"

"Wherever they take him every day I don't' know. He said he couldn't take much more he was thinking this was the last day."

"Robin I don't understand what are you talking about?"

"They take Nightwing somewhere every day and torture him for several hours then bring him back. I don't know where though they have never touched me just him. He kept talking about how today was his last day and he couldn't take it anymore so we have to get to him right away."

Batman involuntarily shuddered at the thought of Nightwing being tortured every day for two weeks. He was horrified and enraged at the thought and silently cursed himself for taking so long to find them.

"Alright let's go." He said and Robin followed him. They coerced some guy into telling them where Nightwing was.

They found him hanging by his wrists being beaten with a bat by 3 men. He and Robin took them down easily. Batman had to fight the urge to break every bone in their body and merely knock them out. When he went to look over Nightwing it was even worse than he had imagined. He removed the chains and eased him down onto the floor. He was unconscious and his pulse was very weak. He had multiple stab wounds which had become infected, broken ribs, broken bone on each arm, burns on at least 20% of his body and what looked like obvious electrical burns, and his shoulder was dislocated. As he held him and inspected each of his injuries and tried to decide the best course of action he heard a small weak voice talking to him.

"Bruce-"

"Yes Dick I'm here, everything is going to be alright just hang on."

"Knew you'd-knew you'd come-I knew…" Dick said just then his eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp.

"Dick? Dick!" Bruce screamed. He checked for a pulse. Nothing.

"NO!" Bruce screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

"NOOOOOOO!" Bruce screamed. No, no, no, no this can't be happening again. He can't be too late again, not again he can't die he just can't!"

"Nightwing!" Robin screamed tears running down his face.

Bruce started CPR immediately even though he knew it was a losing battle. Come on Dick come on please don't die Dick, please don't die he thought.

The CPR was not working.

"We have to get him to the plane there are defribulators there."

Tim nodded.

It seemed like an eternity until they got to the plane. Too long Bruce thought. Too long. Bruce pulled the defribulators out and proceeded to shock Dick hoping and praying to God that it would bring him back to life. He had hoped that he would never have to use them on anyone especially not one of his own sons. He shocked him once, twice, three times. On the third time Dick took a deep breath in and sank back down. Bruce checked for a pulse and finding one, leaned heavily against the side of the plane and breathed deeply relieved. His son was back he had brought him back to life. It was something he never wanted to have to do again.

"I'm going to call Leslie he is going to need serious medical attention and we cannot bring him to a hospital.l" Bruce said stating the obvious. He still didn't know if Dick would make it, if he would live, he was still so weak and had so much damage. He could code again on the way to the hospital or in the hospital. He wasn't out of the woods yet not by a long shot.

Tim nodded.

"I need you to keep an eye on him while I fly the plane. If he codes again I am going to need you to shock him."

Tim looked at him horrified. "I-I don't know how."

"It's easy put the paddles on his chest like this, and then you turn this lever and hit this button. You want to start off low and then if it doesn't work keep going higher and higher until it does."

"But I-I can't what if I screw it up?"

"You can't screw it up don't worry you can do this. Tim I need you to do this." Tim nodded. If Bruce needed him or Dick needed him then he was going to do whatever he needed.

"Alright."

Bruce nodded and proceeded to rev up the plane. As they flew Tim kept a vigilant watch over Dick, Bruce had delegated this job to him and he was not going to let either of them down.

Bruce was pleased and smiled. Even though he was only a child sometimes he showed qualities that were far beyond his age.

Suddenly he heard a scream

"Bruce! He's coding."

"Use the paddles!"

"I can't I don't know-"

"Do what I showed you."

Tim just stood there frozen.

"Tim NOW!"

That shook Tim out of it and he quickly shocked Dick back to life.

Bruce and Tim both breathed another sigh of relief at least Dick was back among the living for now.

When they pulled into the cave Leslie was waiting for them.

"Bruce what's his condition?"

"Not good Leslie. He coded twice in the plane."

"Oh my God. Well alright let me have a look at him."

Bruce placed him on the medical table in the cave. Leslie couldn't hide the look of shock and horror on his face as she assessed Dick's condition.

"How has he survived all of these injuries?"

"I don't know."

"Bruce this is extreme, I don't-I don't know if I can save him."

"Well at least try! You have to at least try Leslie!"

"Maybe his body is trying to tell you something, maybe you should just let him go."

"You mean let him die? I can't do that he is my son!"

"Bruce you said he already 'died' twice. Maybe he is trying to tell you something you should just let him go."

Bruce was enraged that Leslie even suggested such a thing.

"Leslie he is my son, I am not going to let him die if there is even the slightest chance of saving him and if you won't help me I will find another person who will."

Leslie sighed. "Alright I will try my best but I am not promising anything."

"That's all I ask." Bruce said.

Leslie spent hours sewing up all of his Dick's wounds and setting his bones. He had lost a lot of blood and needed a transfusion. He also had some internal bleeding which Leslie had to fix. She also put Dick on a course of strong IV antibiotics to cure his infections. He was put on a respirator to make it easier for him to breathe and take the strain off of his body a little.

"Alright I'm done. I've done the best I can now we just have to wait and see."

"Will he live?"

Always right to the point Leslie thought.

"If he makes it through the next 24 hours he has a good shot."

Bruce nodded

"But we could still lose him?"

"Yes."

Bruce nodded solemnly.

"We just have to see how his body responds now. He could still go into multi-system organ failure."

"I'll need to stay over and monitor him for the next 24-48 hours."

"Yes of course I will have Alfred make up a room for you. And Leslie, thank you" he said hugging her.'

"Anytime Bruce."

"I am going to go up and go to bed. Wake me if there is any change."

Bruce nodded. He turned to see Tim standing in the corner next to Dick shaking. Poor kid. He thought he had been so busy trying to keep Dick from dying and worrying about him. he hadn't even checked to see how Tim was doing.

"Tim?"

He went over put his arm around him.

"It's my fault." He said

"It's all my fault."

"What? How is it your fault?"

"Because I didn't do anything. I didn't find a way out; I just sat there while they tortured him for weeks."

"Tim you were a prisoner too. There was nothing you could've done. This is not your fault."

"I could've done something!" Tim said beginning to cry. I shouldn't have just sat there! Now he is going to die and it is going to be all my fault!"

"He is not going to die and it is not your fault! Come on why don't we go upstairs and have some tea or something? You need to get some sleep and I think the tea will help you. Alfred will watch Dick."

"Ok."

Bruce secretly grabbed a bottle of pills off of one the shelves. He knew Tim would need some assistance with sleeping tonight and he could slip this into his tea without anyone knowing.

After Tim was asleep Bruce went down and sat with Dick and just watched him sleep. He found himself praying to God and to anyone else who would listen that he would not be taken from him. He fell asleep and when he woke up in the morning Dick was still alive. Thank you God he thought. Leslie came down to check on him and said that his condition had markedly improved since last night. But he still needed to be watched. Bruce silently thanked God and everybody else. he spent the rest of the day sitting with Dick and praying that he stayed alive and continued to improve. He knew it would be a long road but he didn't care as long as he was alive that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim woke up screaming.

"NOOOO!"

He was drenched in sweat and his pulse was racing.

A few minutes later Bruce came rushing into the room.

"Tim! What is it?"

"Oh Bruce it was so awful…Dick was screaming and I kept trying to save him, to help him, but I couldn't, I couldn't move. It was so horrible…

He put his head in his hands and started to cry.

"It is ok Tim everything is ok now you are safe." Bruce said as he put his arms around him and rocked him back and forth.

"Bruce I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I failed you and Dick."

"No you didn't. You didn't fail anybody. Come on now you need to get back to sleep. I will stay here until you do."

"Is dick ok? Did anything happen while I was asleep?"

"No everything is the same."

That's good right? That nothing happened?"

"Yes that is good. Now lie down and go to sleep. "

"Ok."

"I will stay with you until you do."

"Ok."

After Tim fell asleep Bruce went back downstairs and sat next to Dick and watched him sleep. As he was sitting beside him he took his hand in his hand and said:

"Dick I'm so so sorry. I know this is my fault because I took so long to find you. You probably can't even hear me right now; but, if you can I would like you to do me a favor: Could you just live? Please just for me? Live. Please. Live for Tim because he will never forgive himself if you die. I think it might kill him more than me if you die. Please Dick I-I can't live without you. I don't want to. Please Dick you have to live I can't lose another Robin. Please just live. That's all I ask. Just live."

Just then Tim came down.

"I can't sleep."

"Is he ok?"

Bruce nodded. "So far."

"But we could still lose him?"

"Yes."

Tim sat down next to Bruce.

"You have no idea how dreadful it was. I had to just sit there and watch him waste away and there was nothing I could do about it. And you didn't come…"

"I know Tim I am so sorry."

"And I-Tim continued as if he hadn't heard Bruce- I was a coward and didn't do anything. Then started talking about how he knew he was going to die and how he was ok with it and how I had to get out because you couldn't handle losing both of us. It was the most horrific appalling thing ever Bruce, to hear him talk like that."

It was so atrocious and I just stood there and let it happen. I couldn't even stop them from taking him…I tried but I couldn't… His voice broke and he started to cry again.

Bruce was slightly shocked and stunned by this omission. He had no idea anything like this had gone on. Poor Tim…No wonder he felt so bad, so responsible.

"Tim it is ok you did the best you could."

"No I didn't! I was a coward and now Dick is…"

"Tim you cannot blame yourself for what happened.

"Bruce you don't understand you weren't there! You didn't have to listen to your older brother talk to you about death and dying and how he was ok with it! You didn't have to listen to him give messages for you to give to everybody because he knew he was never going to see them again! And you didn't have to watch him be hauled away knowing it was probably the last time you were going to see him and not be able to stop them! You don't know! You weren't there!" Tim said sobbing once again. Bruce put his arms around him.

"I know Tim I know I wasn't there. But I do not this; you have no reason to be angry or upset with yourself. You did the best you could do in the situation and you were strong. You were stronger than any kid your age could even think of being and that is something to be proud of not ashamed of."

"But what if Dick-"

"If Dick dies then it will not be because of anything you did or didn't do. It will not be your fault."

"Ok" Tim said. Talking to Bruce like this had made him feel a little bit better. He would feel a whole lot better though if Dick would just wake up. He didn't think he would feel really good or ok until he knew for sure Dick was going to be ok.

They sat in silence for a while and then: "You should really be in bed especially after what you have just been through.

Bruce, please, I don't' want to go to bed. Please I am not going to be able to sleep and I will probably just have nightmares anyway so please can't I just stay here with you and Dick for a little while?"

"Alright but just for a little while and then you are going to have to go back to bed."

"Ok" Tim said smiling. The truth was he didn't' want to be alone in his room he wanted to be here with Bruce and Dick, he wanted to be with his family.

They sat there for a while and then Tim fell asleep sitting up-literally-and Bruce carried him up to bed. When he was sure he was asleep he decided to go to bed himself. He was exhausted and need to forget the day and its events. Alfred and Leslie could monitor Dick until he woke up. Yes everything would be much once he slept. At least he hoped it would. I mean, things couldn't get much worse right?

**Thanks everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

3 days had passed and Dick had finally turned a corner. His fever had broken and though he was still unconscious his vitals had gotten progressively better each day. Leslie decided he no longer needed 24 hour surveillance by a doctor and so went home. However, she instructed Bruce to call her with daily updates. Bruce spent most of his time sitting by Dick's bedside watching him sleep. He had this strange superstition that if he wasn't watching, or sitting next to or near Dick every second that something would happen, he would take a turn for the worse.

Tim had been called out of school for another week. Bruce told the school that he had mono coupled with a severe bacterial infection. Tim spent most of his time sitting with Bruce which meant he spent most of his time sitting with Dick. He didn't like being alone in the big mansion since it happened. He wanted to be near Bruce at all times. He wanted his family and since his family spent their time sitting next to each other that's how he spent his time too. Tim was still having very hard time dealing with all the events that had occurred and with his feelings of responsibility and guilt. He couldn't sleep unless Bruce stayed with him until he was asleep and even then he still woke up screaming most nights. The only reason Bruce even took a break to eat or sleep was because he knew that if he didn't Tim wouldn't. Tim didn't do anything without him these days.

Alfred watched the pair sitting day after day and was saddened and distressed by what he saw. But what could he do? He felt so bad, so helpless. Here his family was in such pain and he couldn't do anything to help them except bring them tea and cook them meals. All he could do was be there for them when and if either of them needed a shoulder to cry on.

The next day he was sitting by Dick's bedside alone as Tim was in bed asleep; when he thought he heard something. It was hardly a whisper so low he wasn't even sure he had heard it.

"Alfred did you say something?"

"No sir"

He turned he hadn't moved his eyes weren't even open.

"Could it be?" he said to Alfred

He decided to test it out

"Dick? Dick can you hear me?"

"Br-Bruce?"

He heard the voice the voice he was so scared he would never hear again and inwardly leapt for joy. The name was said low and so soft Bruce had to strain to hear it but it was there. However Dick still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Yes Dick it's me I am here."

"Wha-what? Where?"

He said as he opened his eyes.

"What happened?"

"You are in the batcave Dick, you are home now son. Everything is going to be ok. You were badly injured but you are going to be ok. "

"What-?" he started but then the memories came flooding back to him. Him and Tim being captured and imprisoned God knows where. Being tortured brutally and mercilessly every day for weeks and then talking to Tim… Oh my God Tim! Where was Tim was he ok?

"Tim!" Dick shouted shooting up in his bed.

"Whoa, whoa Dick easy now you need to lie still and rest."

"Tim! Is he ok? Where is he?"

"He's fine, he's upstairs asleep."

Dick looked as if he didn't believe him

"I assure you he's fine."

"He wasn't hurt?"

"No."

"Thank God" Dick said and slid back down into his bed

Suddenly another thought popped into Dick's head

"How long have I been out?"

"Four days"

Dick was slightly taken aback but not entirely surprised he knew his injuries had been pretty severe. However he had not expected to be out for quite that long.

"How bad is it?" he asked

"Better now." Bruce said. He was reluctant to give Dick a complete listing of his injuries. He didn't want to alarm or scare him.

"You are going to be fine but you have a long recovery period ahead of you.

Dick nodded he had figured that much.

"Well then answer me this: how bad was it?"

Bruce sighed and exchanged a glance at Alfred then back at Dick trying to decide if it was really a good idea to tell Dick just how severe his situation had been.

"That bad huh?"

Bruce sighed if the boy was going to be this insistent about it then he might as well tell him the truth.

"Yes. You had severe internal injuries- and that's _**injuries**_ plural-you had burns over 20% of your body and broken bones not to mention the fever and severe bacterial infection you developed from all your cuts."

"Wow all that and I survived? I must be really something." Dick joked

That infuriated Bruce. How could Dick talk that way about this? How could he be so trivial about his injuries after all that they had gone through to save him? For God's sake he had almost died several times!

"How dare you joke about this! he roared

"Do you have any idea what we have just gone through trying to save you? Huh? Do you have any idea how close we came close to losing you? How close you came to dying? Dick you 'died' twice in the plane and you almost died once when Leslie was trying to fix you! So don't you dare joke or make light of this!"

Dick just lay there stunned for a second. He had never seen Bruce like this before; never seen him this…animated. It shocked him. For a minute there was complete silence. No one was sure what to say.

"I-I'm sorry Bruce I didn't' mean to-I didn't' realize."

"It's ok just please don't make light of this. You don't know how close I-we came to losing you."

Dick nodded and again there was silence.

"So…I died?"

"You coded twice in the plane yes."

"Wow."

The last thing I remember is seeing you and you were holding me and telling me that everything was going to be ok; that I had to just hang on. I thought I was dreaming. I mean I knew you would come but it just seemed to perfect you know?

"Well you are definitely not dreaming." Bruce said

Dick smiled and Bruce smiled back.

"Why don't you lie back down and get some sleep? You are still very weak and you need your rest."

"Are you in any pain?"

"No"

"Good."

"Tim's really ok?"

"Yes he is fine he is sleeping. You can see when he wakes up."

"Ok"

"Now lie down and go to sleep."

"And-" he said to answer the question in Dick's eyes. "Yes I will be right here when you wake up so don't worry."

"Ok" Dick said and drifted off to sleep.

Bruce breathed a sigh of relief. His son was alive. He was alive and awake and everything was going to be ok now. He knew it deep down in his bones he knew everything would be ok. Things can only get better from here on in he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim woke up and went downstairs to sit with Dick and Bruce like he usually did. He walked into Dick's room to see…Dick! He was awake!

"Hey Timmy. How ya doing?" Dick said with his trademark smile.

"Dick! You are awake!" he said and ran to give him a big hug.

"how are you? I mean how are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess although I don't really know Alfred still has me on a lot of drugs."

Tim chuckled and sat down next to his big brother.

Dick noticed that Tim looked sad or upset about something but decided not to ask about it in front of Bruce.

Bruce sensed the need for the two to have a moment alone and so got up and left the room.

They sat in silence for a minute. Tim wouldn't look at Dick. Dick could tell there was something that Tim wanted to say but he didn't want to push it.

"Tim? Is everything ok?"

"It's just…I'm so sorry Dick. I feel like it is all my fault what happened to you is all my fault."

"What do you mean why do you feel like that?"

"Because I shouldn't have been a coward and I should've gotten us out of there. I should've done something and not let them hurt you like that."

Tim come here he said gesturing to the empty spot on the bed next to him. Tim climbed in and cradled into Dick's arms.

"Tim there wasn't anything you could've done. It wasn't your fault. You should not feel responsible."

"So you are not mad at me?"

"Of course not there is no reason to be mad"

"Oh God Dick I was just so scared. I was so scared you were going to die and I would never get to tell you I'm sorry and that you are the best big brother ever."

"Thank you." He said and gave Tim a big squeeze. They laid there like that for a while chatting. Then Bruce came back with Alfred insisting that Dick eat something.

"So Bruce like when can I get out of this bed?"

"Dick you just woke up from 3 days in a coma and your body has been through extreme trauma."

"Yah so when?"

"two weeks at least."

"What? Two weeks?"

"I do not think you understand the extent of your injuries."

"Oh come on Bruce I have been injured before and haven't been stuck in bed for two weeks!"

"You have not been injured to this magnitude before."

Dick rolled his eyes. "So you are serious? Two weeks?"

"Yes at least."

"You have a fractured leg. You need to be off of that for at least a month before you can put any pressure on it. You also have burns which need time to heal before you can start moving around and doing physical therapy. Then there are the many surgeries you needed to repair the damage the multiple stab wounds caused. You need time to **heal** dick. Your body needs time to rest and repair itself. The best way to do that is to stay in bed.

"Alright well when I can I start physical therapy?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. Had he not heard a word he said?

"At least a month; as I said your leg needs at least a month to heal; also your sutures need time to heal. If you exert yourself too much you could rip them or cause further damage which would hinder your recovery."

Dick felt like he wanted to cry. This couldn't be happening. How could this be happening? What was he supposed to do lying in bed for two or more weeks?

Bruce saw the look in Dick's eyes and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dick it will be ok. Look I know this is a slow process, but it has to be your body needs time rest and recover and if you push it too fast it will only set you back and take you even longer to recover."

Dick nodded.

"Oh umm one more thing; Barbara called to check on you. I-I wasn't sure what to say. She wants you to call her back."

Dick's eyes lit up at the mention of the name. Bruce could see it. Him and Barbara had always been really good friends but lately he had noticed there was something…different between them but he wasn't sure what it was. Could they possibly be more than friends?

"Am I allowed to use the phone? Or do I have to wait two weeks for that too?"

Bruce shot him a glare.

"Alfred will get the phone for you; and we will all leave and give you some privacy."

"Yah privacy to talk to your _girlfriend"_ Tim said sarcastically.

Bruce and Dick both shot him death glares. If Dick was close enough he would have hit Tim upside the head.

"What it was just a joke." Tim said

"She is not my girlfriend we are just friends!"

"Sure sure." Tim said laughing.

"Shut up! Bruce would you hit him upside the head for me?"

"Gladly" Bruce said and laughed

"Ow! Jeez you guys really can't take a joke."

"Come on Tim let's go and give Dick some privacy."

"Alright fine; have fun talking to your girlfriend"

"Tim!" he heard Bruce bark and disappeared from the doorway.

Dick rolled his eyes and laughed. If he got to hang out with Barbara some maybe this two weeks wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she could shed some light on how she dealt with it all; since he would probably be in a wheelchair for a while even after he was allowed out of bed.

"Hello Barbara? Hi. Yes it's me. I woke up about 12 hours ago. Bruce told me you called. I wanted to call you back right away. Yes I missed you too. Yes I kinda thought I would never see you again either. I was starting to think I would never see anyone again. Come over? Sure I would love that. No I am totally up for it. I am just lying here in bed going crazy. Ok see you soon."

"Alfred?"

"Yes Master Dick?"

"Barbara is going to come over."

"Right now sir?"

"Yes"

"Very good sir"

Bruce came into the room. "Dick I don't think that is a good idea. I don't think you are up for company I mean after all you did _just_ wake up."

"Bruce all I am doing is sitting in this bed. Don't worry it will be fine. Barbara and I are just gonna talk that's all."

Bruce sighed he could tell this was a losing battle. "Alright fine but I don't want her to be here for two long after all you need your rest."

"Bruce would you stop worrying so much? I am stuck in bed resting is pretty much the only option." \

Bruce rolled his eyes and left the room.

About a half an hour later Barbara arrived. Dick was thrilled to see her especially since he had thought he would never see her or anybody again."

"Hey handsome." She said giving him a hug and kissing him on the cheek. She was horrified by the condition he was in but she tried to hide it.

"Hey yourself."

"How are you?"

"Alright Alfred still has me on a lot of painkillers; although I am stuck in bed for at least two weeks and then wheelchair bound for a while after that."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Nah it is just a long recovery that's all."

Barbara nodded. She knew that Dick had to be underestimating his condition he always did that. Underestimated everything.

"It is so good to see you."

"It is good to see you too."

They smiled at each other and there was a spark that passed between them. Suddenly Dick had the urge to kiss her full on the lips but he resisted the urge and shook the thoughts away.

"So has Bruce been like crazy overprotective?"

"Yes. He has been driving me crazy!"

"Hahaha I figured."

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and reminiscing about old times. Barbara filled Dick in on what had been going on in the two weeks he had been captured and the crazy search effort to find him. After a few hours Dick began to get tired but didn't want to say anything because he was having such a good time. Barbara noticed Dick beginning to get tired and so said her goodbyes and promised to call him tomorrow. After Dick couldn't stop smiling; maybe this recovery wouldn't be so bad at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce sat at the kitchen table staring down at his breakfast lost in thought. It had been a week since he had found the boys. This was one of the few quiets moments he had had where someone wasn't clambering for his attention. As he stared down at his breakfast the weight of the whole ordeal bore down up him like a huge tidal wave. He had been so busy that he hadn't had any time to sit down and actually think about anything that had happened. As he relived the past weeks in his mind he felt tears prick the back of his eyes but he determinedly brushed them away. He needed to be strong, he couldn't anyone see him cry. He was so lost in thought that he jumped a mile when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Bruce looked at Alfred; the look encompassed everything he was feeling without having to say anything. Alfred's eyes reflected back love, compassion and understanding and Bruce was grateful for it. The hand on his shoulder tightened and then slipped away.

"Sir is there anything I can do for you?"

Bruce thought a moment. Was there really anything anybody could do for him?

"No Alfred, there is nothing you can do for me."

"Alright sir. You have a visitor."

"What?"

"Someone is here to see you."

"Oh" Bruce sighed he really wasn't up for company.

"Who is it Alfred?"

"It is a friend sir"

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Kent sir"

"Clark?"

"Yes sir"

Alright then, show him"

Alfred nodded and left the room. Moments later Clark came in.

"Hey Clark"

"HI Bruce, you look-exhausted"

Bruce gave him a 'nice to see you too' look

"It's been a rough week"

A rough couple of weeks actually he thought. He had barely slept any in the last 3 weeks.

"I came by to see how the boys were doing. I never heard anything after you went to go get them"

"Alive" Was all Bruce would say.

"Well that's good, how are they?"

Bruce hesitated. He really didn't want to divulge all the events of the last week; At least not with Clark. He just didn't feel like it.

"Not good"

Clark snorted and then chuckled.

"Is there any chance I can get more than a two syllable answer out of you?"

Bruce looked at Clark. I suppose I could give him a summary of events he thought.

"Dick was severely injured and is going to need months of recovery."

Clark nodded. "How bad is it?"

"Really bad"

So bad he almost died twice. He thought but didn't say. He didn't want to discuss it he was trying to forget it ever happened. It was like if he talked about it or admitted it happened to someone else then it was…real.

Sensing he wasn't going to get anymore out of Bruce about Dick's condition he decided to move onto something else.

"How is Tim?"

"Miraculously unharmed"

"That's great!"

"But suffering from severe Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yah"

"is there anything I can do?"

Bruce shook his head. There wasn't anything anybody could do really."

"Hey how about this: you look like you could use a break. Why don't you get out for a little while and I will stay and watch over everything."

"Really?" Bruce was intrigued by the offer.

"Yah it would be no problem."

Bruce thought a moment he desperately wanted to accept he needed to get out of this house for a little while. However, it wasn't fair to Clark to ask him to give up his time like that. He had enough on his plate as it is.

"No that's alright Clark it is not necessary, thank you for offering though."

"Bruce I am offering here. When someone offers something it means they want to do something for you."

"Are you sure Clark? Really?"

"Yes"

"Alright then I think I will take you up on that. You know I haven't left the house all week because I was afraid if I did then something awful would happen."

"Well now you don't have to worry about it so get out of here."

Bruce smiled "Thanks Clark"

"Oh one thing before you go; Is Dick alright? I mean is it ok if I go up and see him?"

"Oh yah it is fine. He might be asleep thought. He sleeps a lot these days."

"Oh alright well that's alright I just wanted to go up and say hi."

"Yah it's fine"

"Ok"

"You are sure you will be alright?"

"I will be fine now go."

Bruce quickly got washed up, got dressed and grabbed his keys he decided to head into downtown Gotham.

After Bruce left Clark went to see Dick who was asleep just as Bruce had predicted. Alright then I think I will watch some TV Clark thought. The only problem was he didn't know what room the TV was in.

"Can I get you anything sir?" Alfred asked appearing from out of nowhere.

"No Alfred I am fine thank you."

"Where is Tim?"

"The young master stays in his room and keeps to himself mostly these days. I find it best not to bother him unless he asks for something.

"Oh alright gothcha."

"Is there anything else I can do for you sir?"

"Yah where is the TV?"

**Meanwhile**

Bruce had decided to go to one of the Gotham's large department stores. It was there while looking at ties which was oddly positioned next to woman's lingerie, that he saw her. She looked as beautiful as ever. Just seeing her made his heart skip a beat. Get a hold of yourself Bruce he thought.

He put on a big smile and walked up to her.

"Hello Selina"

"Hi Bruce, how nice to see you."

"You too"

Selina then got a concerned look on her face.

"You look-she paused searching for the right word-tired."

"Rough week"

"I know I've heard some things, rumors really, that Dick and Tim were missing."

"Yes they were but I found them."

Of course you did you are the master detective after all Selina thought.

"Are they alright? How are they?"

The words which had been caught in his throat for so long suddenly came bubbling up like verbal diarrhea he couldn't stop them.

"They are alive but Dick nearly died and is going to need months of recovery. Tim is a big ball of trauma and shock. He is experiencing severe PTSD and I-I am just having a hard time dealing with it all. That's why I am here because I just needed to get out to get away from it all.

"Oh Bruce I'm so sorry I didn't know. I should have called."

"No that's alright. I didn't mean to unload all that on you. I don't know why I said all that." He said now feeling embarrassed that he had said so much.

"It's ok Bruce you can tell me anything. Please feel free to unload all you want on me." Why don't we get out of here and get a cup of coffee? You know somewhere where we can talk?"

"I really should be getting back…"

"Oh ok"

He really would love to go have coffee with Selina but he felt bad leaving Clark for that long. However, after all he had offered right? A cup of coffee couldn't hurt and it wouldn't take that long."

"On second thought yes, coffee would be great."

"Ok then sounds good. There is this great place down the street."

"Ok" Bruce said smiling.

Bruce sat at the diner across from Selina staring at his coffee. They had been sitting in silence for several minutes. It was suddenly really hard for to talk about it to open up. He felt like if he talked about it if he admitted to someone else then that made it really. That meant it really happened and he didn't know if he could deal with that.

Selina sat across from him patiently.

"Selina I-"

"It's alright Bruce you can tell me anything; take your time."

"I don't know if I can do this."

"It's ok you don't have to if you don't want to we can talk about something else."

Bruce took a deep breath and started.

"It was so horrible Selina it has been so horrible."

"I'm sorry" she said as he reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"I found Dick; Selina he was so- to see him like that was so-I don't even know the word.

"Heartbreaking"

"Yes but that is an understatement."

"You didn't see him the way I saw him, nobody did and now I can't get the image out of my mind I have nightmares about it. And then he died, literally coded right in my arms and I had run back to the plane and shock him back to life. Then he died again while on our way back to Gotham and Tim- poor Tim-had to shock him because I was flying the plane. Then when I finally did get him back home Leslie told me just to let him go and that she couldn't save him and that he would most likely die. So I spent the next three days waiting for him to die. Afraid to hope that he might live." Bruce stopped, took a breath.

Selina had been sitting across the table listening intently waiting for her turn to speak.

"But he is alive and that is the part you have to focus on."

"I know I know but every time I look at him all I can think about is what happened and how he looked when I found him."

"And then Tim-poor Tim- is just suffering so much. He is just like a said a big ball of trauma and shock and he feels guilty! Can you believe that he feels guilty! Because he couldn't help Dick and couldn't find a way to escape and I-I don't know how to help him."

"You are probably helping him more than you know just by being there and letting him know that you are there for him if he needs anything."

"I was thinking about sending him to a specialist but I don't know if that would help."

"It couldn't hurt to try."

Bruce nodded he felt so much better talking to Selina as if a huge weight had been lifted.

Bruce looked at his watch; wow! They had been talking for over an hour. He had better get back and check on Clark.

"I think I should get going. I don't want to be away from the house too long."

Selina nodded. "Yah I have some stuff I should do too."

Bruce paid the tab and the both got up and walked out of the restaurant.

"Selina thank you so much for, well, just for listening. It really helped I feel a million times better."

"Well I'm glad and thank you for the coffee."

"No problem, least I could do."

"Call me if you need anything ok?"

"Will do."

As Bruce headed to his car he couldn't help but feel a little bit lighter and even hopeful about the situation. Selina was right Dick and Tim were alive and that was the part he needed to focus on and forget the rest of it. I hope Clark is managing alright he thought and chuckled. Yup, with friends like this everything would eventually be ok he was sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

"God damnit!" Dick shouted as he threw the remote across the room.

"Dick I know this is upsetting for you but you are just going to have to live with it."

"Do you have any idea what it has been like I have been going crazy stuck in this bed for two weeks and now you tell me that it will be two weeks more? Are you freaking kidding me?"

"I know it sucks but that was Leslie's recommendation. Your body is not healing as well as we had hoped. So yes you need another two weeks before you can get out of bed."

"Bruce what am I supposed to do huh? What am I supposed to do you tell me that!"

Bruce sat on the bed next to Dick. He was so tired it felt like all he had done for the last two weeks were comfort people and bring them back from the brink. He was really sick of it.

"I know Dick, I know it is bad but you will get through it. We will get through it together ok?"

Dick just shook his head and stared out the window.

"Look why don't you call Barbara and ask her to come over? That would be nice for you."

Dick remained silent and stared out the window.

"Alright well I am going to go and check on Tim."

Tim hadn't come out of his room much the past two weeks. Bruce was really starting to get worried about him. He just had no idea what was going on in Tim's head and so therefore had no idea how to help him. Bruce had tried to get him to go back to school but Tim had cried and begged him not to make him go. So Bruce relented. Other than that he woke up every night screaming and spent his days in his room.

"Hey Tim how ya doing?" Bruce asked as casually and nicely as possible.

Tim looked at him and Bruce could tell he had been crying.

"Oh Timmy what is it?"

"I-I tried, I tried, but I couldn't."

"Couldn't what?"

"Save him"

"Save who?"

"Dick!"

"Tim Dick is fine he is right down the hall."

"He is? But I thought…"

"Oh Tim have you been having your hallucinations again?"

Tim nodded and crawled into Bruce's arms sobbing.

"Bruce what is wrong with me? When am I going to get better?"

"I don't know Tim it is just going to take time. How would you feel about going to see a specialist?"

"You mean talking to a complete stranger?"

"Well yes, but more than that it would be someone who specializes in this type of thing someone who could really help you."

"I suppose if you think it would help I could give it a try."

"There's my boy."

"How is Dick?"

"Furious about having to spend more time in bed but otherwise ok."

"Good"

"Tim you know I will always be here for you right? Whatever you need."

"Yes I know."

"Ok then"

"Do you think it would be ok if I go in and see Dick?"

"Yah I do. It might cheer him up a bit."

Bruce went downstairs into the kitchen and began to rummage through the cabinets. He heard the two boys talking and it warmed his heart. No matter how much their hearts or minds were hurting they were always able to find comfort in each other. It made him feel good to know that as long as they had each other they would be ok. Even if they didn't have him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey how's it going boy wonder?" Barbara said cheerfully as she entered the room.

"It's going" He said sullenly.

He had been so depressed and frustrated ever since Bruce told him he would have to be in bed for two more weeks.

"I heard you have to be in bed for two more weeks. That sucks I'm sorry."

"Yah it does. I feel like I'm going insane, literally."

"I know I know but you will see it will go by like that" she said snapping her fingers.

"No it won't! Bruce is just going to keep me in this bed forever!" he whined.

"That is ridiculous of course he will and everything will be fine."

"And after I get out of bed there is still the months of physical therapy I have to look forward to." He said bitterly.

"Ok first of all, stop whining. Second of all it won't be that bad you will see. You just have to take it one day at a time."

Dick looked at Barbara. She was right. I mean who was he to complain at least he would be back to his old self after a couple of months but Barbara…

"You are right Babs I am sorry."

"So how are you otherwise?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"No not really"

"What's going on?"

"I just feel really bad for Tim and what he is going through"

"Well of course you do. We all do."

"Did you know he is going to see a specialist?"

"No I didn't."

"I just can't help feeling like it is my fault. I thought I was helping him but I think I just hurt him even more."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"I made a deal with the guys who kidnapped us. I said that as long as they didn't hurt Tim they could do whatever they wanted to me and I wouldn't try to escape or resist."

"What? Oh my God Dick I had no idea."

"Yes. Barbara I couldn't let them hurt Tim I just couldn't; especially not if there was something I could do about it. However, now it looks like I may have hurt him even more than if _they _had hurt him."

"Oh my God Dick you have to tell someone. Does anybody else know about this?"

"No and you can't tell anybody."

"What? But Dick you have to-"

"NO! Alright? I can't. I can't tell anybody and neither can you. Barbara don't you understand? If I told Bruce or Alfred or anybody then Tim would find out and it would kill him. I couldn't do that to him."

"I only told you because, because I had to tell _somebody_ who I could trust because it was eating me up inside. Barbara you have to promise me you won't tell anybody. Alright you have to promise."

"But Dick I-"

"PROMISE!"

"Alright, alright I promise."

"But I still think you should tell Bruce. I mean you can trust him not to let Tim find out."

"No I can't and besides you just promised."

"I know I know."

They sat in silence for a minute.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to put a damper on things I just had to tell somebody."

"I understand."

They talked for a while longer and when Barbara was getting ready to go Dick called out to her:

"Remember you promised."

Barbara nodded

"I know I know."

A few minutes after Barbara had left Bruce came into the room.

"Dick was still slightly furious with him and so had been very cold and curt ever since Bruce told him about staying in bed for two more weeks.

"I'm leaving now to take Tim to the specialist do you need anything while I am out?"

"No." Dick said tersely.

Bruce sighed.

"Well Alfred is around if you need anything."

"Fine."

Bruce just rolled his eyes and left the room.

He came downstairs to find Tim sitting on the couch all ready to go, staring at the floor.

"Ready to go Tim?"

He said trying to be as cheerful as possible.

Tim shrugged, got up and headed for the door.

Bruce sighed and the two of them headed out the door and began the drive into the city.

Tim was silent the entire drive and just stared out the window.

He had been talking less and less each day; which had made Bruce increasingly worried. He was so glad that they were going to see this woman who Leslie had recommended. Leslie said she specialized in PTSD cases and Bruce was hoping she could help Tim.

When Bruce pulled into the parking space Tim still had not said a single word. Bruce wondered if Tim would even talk to the specialist.

"We are here."

Tim just nodded and followed Bruce into the building. The specialist was located on the third floor of the building. There was a gold sign on the door to her office which read. "Beverly Mosby Licensed Therapist" Tim sighed. This was really the last thing he had wanted to do today. He didn't even want to be here. Didn't want to talk to a stranger about his problems but he was getting desperate for help and Bruce had been so insistent.

"Here goes nothing" Tim thought as he walked into the office. The waiting room was sparsely decorated and kind of ugly Tim thought. The walls were painted beige or were they taupe? Tim figured it didn't matter. There were pictures of landscapes and flowers on the walls above the couches and chairs and numerous magazines spread across the table.

Tim noticed a door on the far side of the room. Must lead to her office, Tim thought. Just then a woman emerged from the door. That must be her.

"Hello" the woman said. "You must be Tim come on in."

Tim nodded and followed her into the smaller room.

"I will be waiting right here when you get out." Bruce said. Tim nodded

The office was sparsely decorated as well. Beverly took a seat behind her desk, which was large and took up most of the room, and motioned for Tim to sit in a chair facing the desk.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

Tim shook his head.

"Why don't you start by telling me why you are here? Bruce tells me that you are having some hallucinations and frequent nightmares stemming from a recent traumatic event. Is that right?"

Tim nodded.

"So why are you here? What do you hope to gain out of this experience?"

"I want to get better" Tim said after a minute.

"What do you mean by that? 'Better' is kind of a vague term"

"I want to be back to my old self the way that I used to be."

"Ok and what is keeping you from that?"

"I keep having all these hallucinations and nightmares and it feel s like they are constant and sometimes I feel like I can't tell the difference between what's real and what's not real."

"Ok well I think we can work on that. Why don't you tell me about your experience? That way I can help you work through some of these issues."

Tim looked at her shocked. He was hoping this wouldn't be a part of it. He couldn't talk about it, wouldn't talk about it. It was too soon and too painful. So instead he just stared at the floor and wouldn't say anything.

After several minutes Beverly spoke up.

"Tim I can't help you unless you talk to me."

You can't help me period Tim thought and that is when he started to cry. Beverly handed him a tissue and sat there patiently for several minutes listening to Tim cry. After a few minutes Tim stopped crying and began to slowly outline his horrific experience as much as he could; although he had to fudge some of the details.

"I'm sorry Tim that must have been a horrible thing for you to have to see your older brother go through that."

Tim nodded

"What you are experiencing are classic PTSD symptoms."

"Really what can you do for them?"

Well, coming to see me on a regular basis will help you work through some of these feelings and symptoms you seem to have. There is also medication although I am reluctant to use it on someone your age but we can try if you like. Also keeping a journal of what you are feeling and thinking can also be helpful to some PTSD patients. I will teach you some techniques to help combat your symptoms when you are not here."

Tim nodded. "That sounds good."

"Alright well here is what I want you to do between now and the next time you see me."

She outlined some techniques and strategies for Tim to use when he felt the attacks or hallucinations coming on. She also gave him a prescription to help him sleep. "Just in case" she said.

He didn't know what it was but for the first time in a long time he felt hopeful. Maybe this woman actually could help him. Maybe he could get back to what he was again. Maybe…

When he walked out of the office he was actually smiling. Bruce was amazed. What had happened in that hour?

"Mr. Wayne I would like to talk to you for a minute."

"Of course"

"I have given Tim some techniques to help him through the time between now and his next appointment."

"Alright."

"However the biggest help is going to come from you. This is going to be a very difficult time for Tim and it may take months before he is completely recovered. He is going to need you to be there for him and support 100%."

Bruce nodded

"There is also the question of medicine."

Bruce nodded

"Normally we put people on a low dose of an anti-anxiety drug. However given his age I wanted to talk to you before I prescribed it."

"Well I am a little bit concerned about him being on a daily medication at his age but if you think it will help him and it is necessary then I am all for it."

"I would like to try him without it for a little while. See how he does through the next few sessions. If he doesn't respond or doesn't improve then we can talk about it some more. However, I did give him a prescription for a low dose sleeping aid if he chooses and if you approve."

Bruce nodded.

"Thank you so much Beverly."

"No problem Bruce it is my job and I am happy to help, I will see you next Tuesday."

"Alright thanks again." Bruce said and stood up to shake her hand.

"Ready to go Tim?"

Tim nodded.

As they drove home Bruce felt something he had not felt in a long time-hopeful. He felt hopeful that this woman could help Tim and that maybe someday soon they would all go back to being a nice semi-normal family again. One could only hope.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dick Grayson where do you think you are going?"

Dick froze like a deer in headlights right before the large door that lead to the mammoth Wayne Manor garage. "So close" he thought.

"Umm, nowhere?"

"That's right nowhere. Now march yourself right up to bed there mister."

"But Bruce-"

"NO Buts!" BED! NOW!"

Dick mumbled something under his breath and began to slowly make his way back up the stairs to his room. Bruce rolled his eyes and followed him. It wasn't bad enough that Tim was a complete mental case now he had to play warden to Dick too?

"Now you get right back into that bed mister!" Leslie said. "You need at least another 10 days of bed rest before you can start PT.

Dick groaned.

"And don't you let me catch you trying to escape again! Or I will have Alfred bolt your doors and windows shut!"

Dick mumbled more stuff under his breath that Bruce couldn't understand and crossed his arms in front of him and pouted.

"Couldn't I just walk around the manor?"

"What did I just say?"

"I Know I know but I mean come on how much can that hurt?

We are going with Leslie's experienced opinioned."

"Fine!"

Bruce came down the stairs his footsteps growing heaving with each step. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He knew they were all counting on him leaning on him and he felt like he was being crushed by the weight. Not to mention his work as Batman had suffered greatly. He had been so distracted by all this that he couldn't even concentrate on patrol last night or the night before that. Suddenly Alfred's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Sir Miss Kyle called for you."

"What?"

"Miss Kyle she called."

"What did she want?"

"To know how you and the boys are doing."

"That's very kind of her. I will have to call her back."

"Very good sir I left the number on the table by the telephone.

He went over to the phone and dialed the number. It rang a few times before a voice on the other end picked up.

"Hello?"

"HI, Selina?"

"Yes"

"It's Bruce"

"Oh, hi"

"I'm returning your call."

"Oh yes thank you. I was actually calling to see how you and the boys were doing."

"Oh thank you I'm managing. We are all managing. One day at a time."

He sounds really tired and stressed out she thought.

"So the boys are doing ok?"

"It depends on what day you ask them but yes."

"Well I hope that both of them get well soon. Tell them that they are in my thoughts."

"Thank you Selina that is very sweet."

There was silence for a moment.

"This may sound forward of me but would you want to have lunch sometime?"

"I would love to"

"Ok how about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good"

"Ok how about 1 pm?"

"Sounds great! I Can't wait."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

"See you then goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Bruce hung up the phone and smiled. Finally he had something to look forward to.

"What are you smiling about?"

Tim asked as he came down the stairs

"Nothing"

"Uh huh, sure, who was that on the phone?"

"Nobody"

Tim raised an eyebrow.

"I see"

"It was nothing alright? None of your business. How was therapy?"

"Good I really feel like I am starting to get somewhere with her."

"That's great Tim!"

"So are you seriously not going to tell me what you are smiling about?"

"Nope"

"Ok fine. I'm just going to go upstairs and play video games then"

"Ok"

Before Bruce knew it, it was time for dinner then patrol, which he was actually able to concentrate on. As he pulled into the cave the he looked at his clock, 5 am. Perfect, he thought, I will be able to get a couple hours sleep before I meet Selina for lunch.

At 1 o'clock sharp Bruce was at her doorstep.

"Hello Mr Wayne."

"Hello Miss Kyle. Thank you so much for inviting me to lunch."

"You are welcome. Shall we go? I made reservations."

"Where?"

"Le mason"

"That sounds great"

They talked all the way to the restaurant. After they ordered Selina casually said:

"I haven't seen you around lately"

"Yah well I've been really busy you know what with taking care of the boys and everything."

"Uh huh. I haven't seen your _other _self out lately either."

"Yah well you know I have been so distracted by what has been going on with the boys and everything I haven't been able to really concentrate on _**that."**_

"Oh I see"

"But I am working on it."

"I hope so before we have another crime wave."

"Me too"

They talked for hours at the restaurant and then Bruce invited her back to the manor.

When they got there Alfred came running up to them very agitated.

"What is it Alfred?"

"It's Master Dick sir he is gone."

"Gone? Gone where?

"I do not know sir but he has left the premises."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir I have looked everywhere and there is a car missing in the garage."

Bruce became very alarmed.

"How could this have happened?"

"I do not know sir I am so sorry it is all my fault. I should have been watching him more closely."

"Don't blame yourself Alfred."

"Alright well we will have to split up and each take a portion of the city to search."

"I am going to call Barbara and see if Dick is there."

"If he isn't there then Selina would you mind helping me search part of the city?"

"Of course not Bruce I will do anything I can to help."

"Sir what would you like me to do?"

"I would like you to stay here and man the home base. I need you to be here in case he calls or comes back. I also need you to be here In case any one else calls with news or information. Besides I don't want Tim to be alone."

"Very well sir"

"I want you to promise me you will call me if you hear or find out _**anything**_ you hear me?"

"yes sir"

"Alright Selina let's go. I just hope we are able to find him before he gets into some serious trouble…


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce called Barbara's house to find that he had just missed Dick. Barbara had also said that he hadn't mentioned where he was going next and that she was quite surprised to see him and was wondering what was going on. Bruce silently cursed to himself as he hung up the phone. Gotham was a big city especially when you were trying to find one person. Needle meet haystack. Bruce thought. Oh well at least Selina was here to help him.

"Alright Selina I will take the north and east sections if you take the south and west sections."

"Sounds good"

"And be careful."

"Oh Bruce you don't have to worry about me."

"If you find him call me at this number. He said as he handed her a card.

"Alright."

"And don't let him get away from you. He's a wily one and he won't come easily."

"You make him sound like a criminal we are chasing down."

"No I just know him all too well."

"Alright"

"Ok let's head out."

**Meanwhile:**

Dick had just left Barbara's and was now peacefully strolling along the brightly lit city streets. He was trying to enjoy this moment as much as he could. He knew that either Bruce had already figured out that he was gone and was looking for him or Barbara had just called Bruce to let him know he was gone. Either way he figured he was on borrowed time. It wouldn't be long before Bruce found him and forced him back into bed. He didn't understand why Bruce wouldn't just let him be. He never intended o stay out that long just a couple of hours to get some fresh air. It's not like he was never going to go back. He was still a lot more hurt then he would let on to anyone even himself. He was sore all over and his broken bones were still not completely mended. Oh sure he could walk alright but it hurt and he found himself limping slightly. But still even with all that he needed to get out of that house and that bed he was going insane he didn't understand why couldn't at least walk around the manor. Oh well. Try not to think about it he thought, just enjoy the time you have.

He decided to take a shortcut and turned off the main street and down a narrow alleyway. It was dark very dark unlike the brightly lit main streets and unlike the well kept main streets it was obvious had far into decay the city had fallen as everything was dank and smelled like a sewer and there was graffiti all over the walls. It was just then as he was walking lost in thought that 3 men stepped out of the shadows brandishing knives…

As Bruce drove through the city streets he couldn't get over how pretty the city looked at night. They were really doing their best to make the city look inviting and presentable despite its seamy underbelly and even worse reputation. It was hard to believe that so much evil and corruption could exist her e just under the surface. He sighed as he continued to drive hoping for some sign, any sign of Dick. Maybe it would be better if he was on foot? He hoped Selina was having better luck.

Selina was having no luck at all. She had already covered half of the south side on foot; after having parked the car Bruce had lent her and proceeding on foot; and had found nothing. She didn't know where Dick was but she hoped he was ok and wasn't getting into any trouble. After how close Bruce had come to losing him before she knew Bruce would never forgive himself if anything happened to Dick. Oh well she thought I better just keep on going. I have to cover as much ground as I can I don't want to let Bruce down.

Dick heard the men before he saw them. There were three of them and they were circling him trying to surround him from all sides. He considered running for a moment but then thought better of it. He knew the only way out of this would be to fight. After all where could he run to? Still he was a little more apprehensive than usual. Normally taking three guys with knives down would be a piece of cake but unarmored and in his weakened state it was going to be significantly more of a challenge to get out of this unscathed.

"Can I help you fella's?"

"Wallet. Now."

"Gee I really wish I could help you guys but you see I'm kind of attached to my wallet you know?" I mean after all we've been together a long time. Maybe you guys could go pick on someone else?"

"Very funny. Now hand it over wise guy and no one has to get hurt."

"Who said anything about anyone getting hurt? Why is it always about violence with you guys?

"You know wise guy you are really starting to get on my nerves I think maybe we oughta teach you a lesson and take your wallet by force."

"Trust me you really don't' want to do that."

"Oh I think I do."

"Fine but it's your funeral."

As they closed in on him Dick went to work; his weakened body performing surprisingly well. He was able to elbow one guy in the nose while punching another guy in the face. He was able to hold his own trading blow for blow for a few minutes. Then he felt it, a sharp pain in his arm and then on his side. One of the guys had slashed through his shirt and his skin with his knife. He groaned in pain but kept on fighting. He managed to knock one of the guys out by round house kicking him in the face and then throwing him against a dumpster. Two to go, he thought. However he knew he was slowing down, getting clumsy. His body was starting to die on him. Just a few more minutes he thought. He was able to dodge the next few knife swipes and actually managed to knock the knife away from one of the guys, however when he went to deliver the knockout blow he felt a knife plunge deep into his side in between his ribs. How had he not sensed the guy right behind him?

"Aaarghhh!" He screamed in pain and stumbled backwards as the knife was pulled out and he began to bleed profusely. He stumbled back against the wall and stood clutching his side as the two guys advanced on him.

Shit I am really screwed now he thought. There is only one way I am going to get out of this he thought. An old technique Bruce had taught him for getting out of both situations I just hope I have enough strength to pull it off. He flipped over both of the guys and grabbing the points on either side of their necks pressed down hard. They both went to sleep instantly.

Dick leaned up against the wall breathing heavily for a moment. He needed to get help _now. _He was bleeding way too much. Pretty soon he would pass out and then he would be as good as dead. Shit why had he come out here in the first place? Bruce was right he was always right he wasn't ready to be out on his own. Alright he though where am I? 23rd and Madison, Leslie Thompkins clinic isn't far from here. Although he thought it's in a bad part of town and I might get killed on my way there. Hospital is probably a better bet although it is a little bit farther I just hope I can make it there. I wish I had brought my cell phone he thought. He hadn't brought it because he figured Bruce would try and track it and he didn't' want that. But now he was wishing he had.

"Selina check in. Have you found anything?"

"Ummm sort of."

"What do you me sort of?"

"Well I found three unconscious goons and a pile of blood with bloody footprints leading off in the direction of the hospital."

"So?"

"The blood is fresh very fresh. This just happened."

"So?"

"So don't you think it's possible?"

"Do you know what the chances are that it was Dick? Infinitesimally small."

"I know but I think we should check it out anyway I am going to follow them."

"Fine call me if find anything."

Dick had only walked a few hundred feet when he decided he needed to sit down and rest.

He sat down behind a covered dumpster and put his head back against the wall. I just need to rest a couple of minutes. He thought. Within minutes he was asleep.

Selina followed the footsteps only a few hundred feet before they stopped and she saw who the footprints belonged to slouched over behind a dumpster. He hand went to her face as she gasped in shock.

"DICK!" she rushed over to him. "Dick! Dick can you here me? Dick!" she said shaking him by the shouldes.

She looked down at his shirt and noticed that it was covered in blood. She examined further and saw the rather large and deep stab wound he had sustained. Oh my God Dick. she thought. She ripped off part of her shirt and held it against the wound trying to stop the bleeding. He is going to bleed to death if I don't get him to the hospital she thought.

Just then Dick stirred.

"Dick? Honey can you hear me? it's Selina."

"Unnhhhh Selina?"

"Yes it's me."

"What? What are you doing here?"

"Bruce called me to help him look for you."

"Oh"

"What happened?"

"Some guys attacked me but I was able to take them down."

"Not without some consequences I see."

"Oh yeah that. It's pretty bad isn't it?"

"It's not good and you have already lost a lot of blood so we had better get you some help."

"How did you find me?"

"I found the three unconscious baddies and the pool of blood and followed your footprints."

"Oh good detective work" he joked

"Alright you sit tight I am going to call Bruce."

She took out her phone and dialed the number that Bruce had given her.

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"I found Dick. He's been stabbed, it's pretty bad. I'm going to take him to the hospital."

"What? Stabbed? Oh my God so that was him."

"Yes I told you. I am taking him to the hospital."

"No don't"

"What?"

"Don't, take him back to the house"

"Bruce he is bleeding profusely he won't make it to the house!"

"Alright alright fine take him to Leslie Thompkins clinic just please don't take him to the hospital."

"Alright fine."

"I will be right there."

"Ok"

As she hung up she shook her head. We will be lucky if we make it to the clinic without getting killed.

"Dick? Dick honey can you hear me?"

"Yah I'm here. Barely though."

"Ok I need you to stand up ok? Do you think you can manage that?"

"I can try"

"Ok"

She helped him up. He was a little wobbly and leaned heavily on her for support but was able to walk which was good.

"Selina I don't know how much longer I can manage this I'm barely awake as it is."

"I know Dick we are about halfway there so just a little bit longer ok?"

"I don't think I can I need to rest for one second please."

"No we can't we have to keep moving. It's only a little bit further."

"I can't I have to- and with that Dick passed out.

"Dick? Dick? No no no no. Dick you can't go to sleep you just can't you are too heavy for me to carry you!"

"Just then a black lambourgini pulled up beside them.

"Oh great what now?" Selina muttered to herself.

"Selina!" Bruce said as he stepped out of the car.

"What happened?"

"He passed out from the blood loss I think."

"Oh God ok I will get him in the car and we will drive the rest of the way."

**A few minutes later….**

"Leslie! Leslie! We need your help!"

Leslie Thompkins rushed up to the front of the clinic where Bruce was holding an unconscious and profusely bleeding Dick.

"Oh my God Bruce what happened?"

"He was stabbed"

"I can see that. What happened?"

"It's a long story which I will tell you later. Can you just help him please?"

"I will try though this wound looks pretty bad so I can't promise anything."

"Just do whatever you need to."

"Ok, bring him into the surgical room and we will get him hooked up."

Bruce did as he was told and laid Dick on the surgical table. Leslie hooked him up to all the machines and then put him under anesthesia. She then kicked Bruce out of the room insisting he wait outside although he argued with her.

"Selina you can go home they are going to be a while. A few hours at least."

"That's ok Bruce, if you don't mind I would like to sit and wait for him."

"Sure that would be great."

They sat for 6 hours waiting for Dick to come out of surgery. Finally Leslie came out looking exhausted.

"Well we stablilized him and stopped his bleeding. I am going to up his course of antibiotics to account for the infections caused by this surgery. Barring any unseen complications he should be fine. The damage wasn't that severe mainly tissue damage."

"Thank you Leslie"

"You realize this is going to extend his bedridden time by another two weeks?"

"Yes"

"I'll let you be the one to tell him that when he wakes up. I suggest he stay here for 48 hours for monitoring."

"Ok"

"Well I best be getting home." Selina said.

"Thank you so much Selina. Who know what would have happened without you."

"No problem Bruce anytime"

"OK well see you later."

"Yah see you"

After Selina left Bruce called Alfred to fill him on everything that had happened. Alfred was horrified of course. Bruce asked him not to tell Tim as of yet as he wanted him to be the one to tell him. Alfred agreed and hung up the phone.

While Bruce was sitting with Dick Leslie came in.

"So what happened?"

"He escaped. Stole a car, left the manor, got in a fight, got stabbed."

Leslie just shook her head.

"He is a determined one isn't he?"

"Yes he is"

"He gets that from you"

"I know"

"Selina found him and called me. I don't know what would've happened otherwise."

"Oh so that's why she was here with you."

"Yes"

"Well you are very lucky to have her then."

"I suppose"

"She seems very nice"

"She is"

Leslie gave him a look that said: So what's going on there?

"We are just friends."

"Uh huh"

"We are! Besides Leslie you know I don't have room for a relationship in my life."

"You could if you tried."

"I have tried and it doesn't work."

"Then you didn't try hard enough."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Leslie would get off of this Selina and I are just friends alright?"

"Fine fine, she just seems like a very nice girl that's all."

Bruce shook his head. "You are just like a mother you know that Leslie?"

"I try my best Bruce" she said and kissed him on the cheek as she left the room.

As he sat there watching Dick sleep his thoughts drifted to Selina. Just friends, that was all he could handle right now. But maybe in the future they could be more…


	11. Chapter 11

"Unnngh"

Dick groaned trying to remember why he hurt so much all over,

"Bruce?" He asked opening his eyes.

"I'm here Dick."

"Where? Where am i?"

"You are in Leslie Thompkins clinic. You were stabbed."

"Oh yeah I remember now."

He looked at Bruce who now had a look of pure absolute fury on his face. This led Dick to have a very guilty look on his face.

"Um…I'm sorry?"

Was the only thing he could think of to say. Bruce looked as if he was going to explode. He just shook his head; his rage building with every second.

"Dick I-I don't even know where to start! What the hell were you thinking? Dick I-you-I could kill you! You could've been killed! If Selina hadn't found you, you would've bled to death! Do you realize that? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Bruce I really am. I just needed-wanted to get out of the house for a little while that's all. I never intended for this to happen."

"So your purposely and willfully disobeyed mine and Leslie's direct orders!"

"Um…yes." He said swallowing hard.

Bruce just shook his head.

"Well guess what now you have to stay in bed for an additional two weeks! This means that your physical therapy start date will be pushed back by at least another two weeks. So I hope you are happy!

Dick rolled his eyes.

"Well can I at least go home?"

"No Leslie wants to keep you here for observation for 48 hours.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes"

Dick rolled his eyes again.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me! This is all your fault your responsible for this current situation!"

"Can I please go home?"

"No we are going with Leslie's opinion. And if you even so much as argue or roll your eyes at me again I swear to God!"

"Alright Bruce alright ok. Will you at least stay with me for a little while?"

"Of course I will."

"Ok"

They sat in silence for a while

"So what's up?"

Bruce just glared at him.

"Did I interrupt your date with Selina Kyle?"

"No you didn't and it wasn't a date!"

"Sure sure"

Leslie came into the room to check on him.

"How's my favorite patient?"

"Just fine Leslie"

"Painkillers are a wonderful thing huh?"

"Yes they are."

Leslie checked his temperature and his vitals and finding them satisfactory she slapped Dick hard across the face.

"Oww!" He said rubbing his cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being such an idiot and a dumbass! I am so mad I can't even see straight! I ought to slap you again!"

"I would really rather you didn't."

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you crazy do you have a death wish? Don't you dare roll your eyes at me!"

"Leslie you don't have to do this alright Bruce already read me the riot act."

"And well he should! He ought to kill you for what you pulled!"

Dick sighed heavily but remained silent.

"Bruce has told you that you are to remain here for forty eight hours before I will let you go?"

"Yes" he said glumly.

"Good. Your vitals are stable right now. I will check in on you in a little while."

"Ok"

"Thank you Leslie"

"No problem Bruce." Leslie said and left the room.

"Wow! Damn that woman has a heavy hand." He said rubbing his face.

"You deserve that." Bruce said

"Whatever happened to being nice to injured people?"

"Not when the injured people have brought it on themselves."

Dick sighed.

Just then Bruce's phone rang.

"Hello? Hi Alfred what's up?"

"Master Tim refuses to go to bed until he knows for sure that Master Dick is ok."

"How does he know that Dick is **not **ok?"

"He went to his room and when he didn't see him there I told him that he had gone out for the evening and that I didn't know when he would return. Master Tim is adamant he will not be going to bed until he is assured Master Dick is ok."

Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily.

"What do you want me to do Alfred?"

"I was hoping you could talk to him sir. I do not know any other way to convince him."

"Alright Alfred put him on."

"One second sir."

"Hi Tim."

"Hey Bruce, what's wrong with Dick where is he?"

"Nothing is wrong with him Tim he is fine. I'm with him right now."

"When are you guys coming home? And what is he doing out in the first place? I thought he was on bed rest?"

"I don't know Tim, not for a while. Look Tim Dick is fine I promise. Will you go to bed now?"

"No not until you guys come home."

Bruce sighed wearily.

"Tim please take my word for it Dick is fine ok? Please go to bed."

"No! If he is so fine then let me talk to him."

"Ok fine" Bruce sighed defeated and handed the phone to Dick.

"Hey Timmy what's up?"

"Dick you are alright? Where are you?"

"I'm fine Timmy don't worry. Listen Bruce is right you need to go to bed. Don't worry I'm fine ok?"

"Ok"

"Ok, go to bed and have a goodnight ok?"

"Ok goodnight Dick"

He handed the phone to Bruce.

"Ok Tim is everything alright now?"

"Yes Bruce everything is fine now."

"Ok I am going to hang up and I want you to go to bed ok? I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Alright Bruce."

"Ok goodnight"

"Goodnight"

With that Bruce hung up the phone.

"Ok now let's get you situated."

"What I am situated"

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes"

"Are you in pain?"

"No"

"Ok then, I want you to close your eyes and go to sleep. And don't-Bruce said as Dick opened his mouth to protest- even try to argue with me."

"Fine" Dick said. And closed his eyes.

"I will stay with you overnight but I will have to go home in the morning."

"Ok"

Before Dick fell asleep he said.

"Bruce I'm sorry I didn't mean for anything of this to happen."

"I know Dick I know now go to sleep."

"Ok"

Dick said and went to sleep.


End file.
